Episode 3 (Dragon Ball Super)
Episode 3 is titled "Where Does the Dream Continue?! The Search for Super Saiyan God!!". Summary As Beerus and Whis head back home, Beerus continues to remember the name of the figure from his dream. He becomes hungry after thinking for so long and Whis says that there's something special for them in the fridge. Beerus questions Whis's speed and to Whis's response, he claims he's the fastest in the universe. On the Kaiohshin World, Roh-Kaiohshin explains the roles to Kibito Kaiohshin as there are Gods of Creation, to balance them out there are also Gods of Destruction like Beerus. Kibito Kaiohshin assumes there must be some reason behind which planets' destruction by Beerus, but Roh-Kaiohshin says there's no reason for the destruction as he does it for his will. They decide they must prevent anyone of challenging Beerus, like Goku who seems to enjoy battle. Roh-Kaiohshin tells Kibito Kaiohshin that only gods can sense Beerus's energy. At that moment, the North Kaioh telepathically contacts the Kaiohshin to inform them that Gokou is training on his planet. Gokou overhears his name being mentioned, but the Kaioh successfully distracts him by complaining about the time Gokou teleported Cell to his planet. Back at Beerus's Planet, Beerus summons Yogen-Gyo and asks about her prophecy. Thirty-nine years ago, he predicted that in 39 years time a formidable foe would appear for him to fight. At first Yogengyo could not remember the name, but then Beerus suggests they reduce her daily meals from three down to two. After hearing this, she starts to remember and calls it Super Saiyan God. Beerus assumes after hearing this that Super Saiyan God is a god but Whis tells him it simply does not exist. Beerus reminds himself that he told Freeza to destroy Planet Vegeta. Whis catches Beerus up to speed on how Freeza was defeated by Gokou, which amazes Beerus. He also tells him that the remaining Saiyans, like Vegeta, are living on Earth, to which Beerus claims to have exterminated all of the dinosaurs. He decides to head for the North Kaioh's planet to ask Gokou about the Super Saiyan God. On Earth, Klilyn, No. 18, and Maaron are stuck in traffic driving to the cruise ship where Bulma's birthday party is held. Fed up with traffic, Klilyn puts his car into a capsule and they fly the rest of the way themselves, with Klilyn holding Maaron in his arms. On the way over there, they encounter Yamcha and Pooal, then Tenshinhan and Chaoz. A cruise ship is set at the beach, and on board preparations are wrapping up for Bulma’s party. The super bingo tournament’s top prize is strictly under wraps. Gohan, Videl, and Chi-Chi arrive, and Gohan shows Piccolo some of his wedding photos where he blinks in one. Kame-Sennin and Woolong lust over some women on the beach, but Chi-Chi prevents them, and Mr. Satan likewise has to keep Boo from eating all the food ahead of schedule. Bulma is angry to know that both Vegeta and Gokou are off training on her birthday, and so she sets sail without them. On the North Kaioh's Planet, Gokou suddenly drops his training weights in alarm. For a moment, the Kaioh thought that Beerus had arrived, but Gokou has just remembered Bulma’s party was that day. Back at Beerus’s temple, Whis has finished making packed lunches, which they plan to stop and eat along the way. Whis says it will take about 26 minutes to reach the North Kaioh's planet, which upsets Beerus, but exclaims he would watch an anime episode on the way there. On the Kaiohshin World, Roh-Kaiohshin fears about Beerus heading towards the North Kaioh's planet where Gokou resides. Characters in Order of Appearance Site Navigation Category:God of Destruction Beerus Arc Episodes